


Ego is not a dirty word

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibling rivalry isn't always a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego is not a dirty word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words Word of the Day Challenge. Today's word was Egoism.

Steve waited at the baggage carousel, his hands jammed in his pockets, patiently watching for his sisters unkempt blonde head. He and Danny had bickered over coming here this morning. Danny had wanted to come too, but Steve wanted time alone with his sister, she was the only other person who could possibly know what he was feeling.

When she appeared at the arrivals door, he watched as she scanned the room and waved her hand happily over her head at him and grinned at her infectious happiness. She was just as damaged by their mother’s ‘death’ as he was, but in such a different way. Over the years Steve had treated her badly. No not really badly, just impersonally, like she was just an acquaintance, not the little sister he had adored when they were young. 

He had known at the time that he was hurting her but he just didn’t know how else to behave, he was a decorated naval hero and she could barely stay clean or employed. They lived in two very different worlds. It wasn’t her fault completely, she was just dealing with the shit they had been dealt the only way she knew how. Steve regretted it every harsh word he had spoken to her, especially now that they were regaining, slowly, the relationship they had held before they were so cruelly separated. He only hoped that whatever his mother was concocting didn’t destroy what they had already achieved.

Mary walked quickly to his side, her pace quickening as she got closer, a wide grin across her face as she approached.

‘So, why exactly have I been dragged, practically against my will back here?” Mary asked as she threw her arms around her brother for a tight hug.

“Because Doris is up to something and it seems that we are part of it.” Steve shrugged, hugging her tightly.

“I don’t think I like the sound of that.” Mary frowned.

“Neither do I, kiddo. Neither do I.” Steve lifted her bag and looping an arm loosely around her back as he directed her out to his truck.

Throwing the bag into the back seat, he held the passenger door open for Mary, waiting for her to climb in before running around to the driver’s side and climbing in.

“You know she hasn’t been in touch with me since I left, until she called last night and told me I had to be here today. It was important to our family.” Mary stated softly, watching the scenery pass by the car as Steve drove.

“I’m sorry, Mare.” Steve reached across and pressed his hand to hers. “I know you wanted your Mom back.”

“No.” she turned to face him in her seat, her hand turning in his to clasp his tightly. “I wanted our Mom back, Steve.” She paused, watching his profile closely. “Do you know what she wants?”

“I don’t know Mare. She’s threatened to have Grace taken away from Danny if we don’t agree to this.” Steve shrugged. “I’m not willing to let that happen.”

“She can’t do that.” Mary frowned. “Can she?”

“I have no idea. But I don’t want to push her.” 

“How do we play this?” Mary asked, her voice deadly serious.

“You’d give up your mother for us?” Steve asked softly.

“I’ve not had a mother for twenty years, Steve. But I’ve always had a brother. I’ve lived without a mother for so long I don’t need whatever she’s pedaling.”

Steve pulled into his driveway and turned in his seat to face his sister.

“Promise me you won’t let her fool you. She and her egoism won’t hesitate to use you to get what she wants.”

“You forget big brother, I was Daddy’s girl.” Mary smiled at him and slid out of the truck. “C’mon, your boyfriend is fretting.” She gestured towards Danny standing at the door.


End file.
